The Thornless Rose
by TheDarkLadyKira
Summary: A woman. A man. Love blooms.


**AN: Here's a One-Shot I wrote few monthes ago, I wasn't going to post it, but what the heck, since my writer's block for Another chance is starting to lift I want to celebrate.**

**It's an Oc/Zetsu crossover. My Oc Kira Maxwell and Zetsu. I just wanted to give Zetsu some loving and Kira was there. So...**

**Thornless Roses Sympolize Love at First Sight. I'll probably make a series of One-Shots with my favorite characters, the flower titles will ymbolize the meanings. They'll be posted on my other account, _Black Family Scribe._ I just put Zetsu's here since this is were Slytherin's Princess is. Well Enjoy, especially those who've read SP.**

* * *

Zetsu was usually a very calm man, stoic even, but the infuriating girl-child, no woman, in front of him as almost enough to make the man snap. She was a lovely little thing; petite without being delicate, astonishingly beautiful without being standoffish, confidence without arrogance, something rare considering her aristocratic background and quiet without being a pushover. This girl in fact had mastered just how intimidating silences could be. She could make someone wilt at her feet, with a few moments of disturbingly calm silence and her piercing green gaze. Zetsu had seen it many times, throughout his years as a guard. And despite the unapproachable air these traits should have given her, she had a shyly charismatic and accepting manner that made people flock to her.

Even Zetsu was pulled in at times. Like those times she would raise hours early just to trudge out into the cold dusk to bring him some breakfast despite how unnecessary it was. She'd simply smile a small twinkle in her eye and return the next morning. He could also remember times when she was smaller-She'd grown so much!-she'd come racing through the corridors smiling widely, despite her ruffled appearance that revealed she'd been searching for him all over. Then she'd proceed to show him some fascinating discovery she'd found during her exploration. Back then she'd looked at him with the awed curious eyes of hero worship.

And more recently she'd become so much quieter, she'd always been soft spoken, but never around him. Around him she'd always plowed on never ceasing her constant chatter. At first the small green eyed child who'd always followed him had annoyed him, along with her talking, but now he realized how much he'd enjoyed having something all his own, this talkative side of her. Or mostly his own, he always got a stab of jealousy when he saw her with her two best friends the dark thoughtful boy and the silver sly one. Even when she doted on her little brother or spoke none stop with her father he'd felt it. These emotions embarrassed him and were more frequent than he'd care to admit along with the possessive thoughts.

She was theirs, both his sides agreed when boys had first gotten interested in her. But she'd always turned them done with a shy, yet secret smile when questioned on rather she liked someone else. Zetsu had begun being plagued by the thoughts of _his_ girl being pursued and even possessed by another since her fourteenth summer. But then at the end of that year the _event_ had occurred. He'd never gotten out of her what exactly happened in the graveyard, but he knew from her eyes it was bad. Those green eyes he'd cherished without even realizing it did not sparkle so often anymore nor did she chatter ceaselessly. Now there were the silences. At first they'd been agonizing for him, knowing his girl was in pain and he could do nothing. But one night changed those into moments he grew to cherish as well.

One night she'd come to him, wondering aimlessly and not even realizing where her feet were leading her. She'd broken down and cried for the first time he'd known her. Zetsu had comforted her then and their bond had solidified into something more meaningful, and deeper. Zetsu's dual personalities had united in one rare moment to comfort his girl. It had been an odd thing to see her so delicate in his arms that night, for they'd slept under the stars as she cried herself to sleep. It had angered him, but also invigorated him to know she trusted him enough to allow him to see her at her weakest. To trust _him_ above everyone else. It had been wonderful.

He'd realized then how much he craved her company. To see her look at him with bright green eyes. Pleased just to be able to speak to him. To see the way a smile lit up her features and her tone brightened when he was near. Her unfailing-Dare he say it?-love was more addicting than he'd ever thought. He wanted nothing more than her, but not the way a man desired a woman. No she was still a child yet. But the unconditional love and acceptance that their odd friendship allowed him was more than anything he'd ever experienced.

It was after that night and those realizations that those moments of silence became comfortable. She would find him and just stand holding his hand, seeking comfort. Or if she was having one of her good days she would convince him to sit and curl into his side hugging him or caressing his hair-she was surprisingly affectionate-and sometimes humming one of those odd lullabies she was fond of.

But now at nineteen she'd experienced war, and was torn and scarred as any shinobi. His girl had grown into one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. He hadn't lost his craving for her company, but it had changed into something different, something that he didn't' care to admit. He loved her. It had hit him like a punch in the gut one day, making him actually fall to his knees with the shock. It wasn't the love he'd always felt for her, no he was _in_ love with her. And it was horrible. This constant ache in his chest knowing he could never have her and hold her like he wanted to, because he was too tainted for something, someone like her. Yet he couldn't leave despite the agony, because never seeing her again would be worse than any death.

He'd never felt such searing pain or such sense stifling hate than the moment her silver boy had kissed her. He'd wanted nothing more than to rip him limb from limb, leave him howling in agony… But he didn't. He knew the boy was much better for his girl than he could ever be. So he'd left them be growing distant and cold as he tried to staunch the pain in his abdomen. But then only three months later the boy had become engaged to another. At first he'd been furious at him for daring to do that to his girl, but then he'd seen her. She'd been so happy, almost deliriously so. He could vividly remember the incident.

She'd wiped tears from her green eyes, they were practically glowing from warmth. "Finally. Finally something's going right," she'd practically sobbed wrapping her slender arms around his waist and leaning her small warm form against his basically bare chest. "Zetsu-san it's perfect, finally, it means they're healing, we're healing. Things are getting better again." He'd been unable to answer absorbed in the sensation of holding her as he'd been wanting to for a year, amazed at how well she fit against his chest despite the awkwardness of the flytrap. Eventually he'd discovered, from her other boy, who'd been very amused with a knowing look that had sent shivers down his spine, what had occurred.

"Surely you knew Zetsu-san," Blaise had said in a pleasant voice his blue eyes twinkling with amusement at the man's consternation. "The kiss solidified their friendship, it meant nothing." He'd blinked innocently, giving Zetsu a sly grin that had made him want to throttle the boy. "I suppose it must have slipped my mind to inform you, but you know what they say about people who spy on others." Yes the boy had been much too amused by their pain, both his sides had agreed, and he would have given him the proper punishment for the affront if he hadn't known how fond his girl was of him. And besides, Blaise could be amusing when his sly tongue was directed elsewhere.

His girl had of course attend her friend's wedding happily and then continued on to Blaise's, with much vigor. After a few more young couples married things had settled down into a relatively relaxing routine. Zetsu staying with her most of the time, excuses to Madara given indirectly so the crafty man couldn't spot his lies as easily. Zetsu would tend to the gardens while she went to work, cook breakfast when she was too tired and help her with the reconstruction wherever he was welcome. He was surprised, but just how many places that was. The other students at Hogwarts during his time had grown to like the man and their influence spread, especially when they heard he was friends with the sister of their savior and war hero of her own right Kira Maxwell Potter. During their free time they'd talk a lot, or go on walks in her forest. He knew she loved the forest and he could feel how much the plants loved her in return. They could feel the same unusual power that ran in his girl's blood as he did. It had been part of the reason he'd allowed her to be near him those first few months. His curiosity had gotten the better of him for one rare moment and it was something he never regretted. Even with the time he spent with her and the fact they were closer than ever Zetsu could still feel those moments of craving for something more appear, before he beat them down scolding that he should be happy he got this much.

Zetsu sighed, resisting the urge to massage his temples as Kira looked up at him green eyes curious and concerned, plump lips pursed and brows knotted together in the most endearing way. He'd been thinking about it again and had unconsciously gotten closer and closer to her until he was inches away from her back observing her as she wrote notes for a potion she was working on, strengthening the one she'd made specifically for her silver boy, Draco. He'd been barely repressing the urge to run his fingers through her long black hair, tugging it from its green restraints when she'd suddenly lowered her quill and spun around to stare at him accusingly, closing the space between them so they touched. Zetsu, acting on panicked instinct had shot across the room an almost made it out the door before she'd fired a shield on all forcible exits and made the floor, walls and ceiling impenetrable so his Mayfly technique wouldn't work. Now he was trapped. Something no shinobi ever wanted to be and it was made worse by the way he couldn't exactly escape without injuring Kira or answering her questions neither of which were appealing to him in the least.

"Zetsu, just answer the question," she growled, finally seeming to lose her always there calm. He twitched slightly, she'd only lost the honorific recently and it still pleased him to hear her say his name. Noting his blank and evasive expression she gave him one torn look. Then a flash of pain danced its way across her countenance, before she went as carefully blank as he was, voice shaking from anger-or perhaps something else?

"You know what just leave, okay get out." She ordered removing her spells and walking back to her work back stiffly straight and proper. "I thought-You know what it doesn't matter, just leave Zetsu." The man blinked surprised by the hurt and slight trembling in her voice. He doubted even her boys, who seemed to know her best, could have picked up on it. But he knew her better than she knew herself.

"**Kira,**" he whispered softly, barely realizing his personalities were combined with a unity that had never before existed. He took a slow step towards her as the silence hung in air, her denying him an answer.

"**Kira,**" he repeated and continued. "**What did you think?**" The silence remained and for a horrible moment he thought she wouldn't answer or worse try and actually cast him away this time.

"I-I thought you cared ab-bout me," she said shakily, voice barely a whisper. He reeled back feeling the same startling sting of a slap. He was across the room before he realized what he was doing and had her turned around hands on her shoulders.

"**Of course I, we, us, me…I care about you,**" he told her uncertain how to refer to himself with this newly developed oneness. She still didn't look up and he missed the depths of her emerald eyes.

"I-I," she pause taking a deep breath for her nerves and steeling herself so she didn't tremble. When she looked up at him there was a sheen of unnatural brightness to her eyes. Tears, he realized with surprise. "I thought you l-loved me. Like Draco and Blaise love their wives." She explained voice barely stuttering on the word loved. Zetsu froze. Of course he loved her. He drew closer to her slowly so not to startle her in her sensitive state. She looked up, glaring at him weakly as tears feel.

"The way I love you," she told him quietly. The words pierced his heart and for a moment he didn't know what to do. He couldn't talk, couldn't say those words, despite what he felt. It would hurt to say them. So Zetsu did something else he reached forward and grabbed her chin between his hands. Leaning forward to meet her lips to his in one slow gentle kiss Zetsu proceeded to show her how he felt.


End file.
